Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{9}{12}-8\dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{9}{12}} - {8} - {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {8} + {\dfrac{9}{12}} - {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{9}{12}} - {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{4}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{4}{12}$